stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Ingrum
|title = Commanding officer |stationed = |rank = Captain |insignia1 = |spouse(s) = Bridget Ingrum |children = Tiana Ingrum |siblings = Anna Ingrum (sister) |mother = Allison Ingrum |father = Scott Ingrum |relatives = Patrick C. Ingrum, Everett Palmer, Jennifer Ripley (great-grandparents) Charles Ingrum, James Ripley, Tiana Ripley (grandparents) Jessica Rose, Amanda Rose, Michelle Rose, Katie Rose, Valerie Bucyrus, Roslyn Tyler (sisters-in-law) }} Captain Patrick Ripley Ingrum was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. He was the commanding officer of the , serving in that capacity from its recovery at the start of the Dominion War. Starfleet career As a cadet at Starfleet Academy, Patrick specialized in computer systems, but on his first assignment aboard the , the captain saw potential in him. She moved him to tactical and encouraged him to take more active leadership roles. In 2373, the Kitty Hawk was involved in a mission to evacuate an outpost near the Klingon border. During the evacuation, the Klingons raided the outpost, rendering the shuttlecraft inoperable and damaging Kitty Hawk s transporter. Patrick managed to keep the civilians calm while the transporters were repaired. Soon after the mission, Patrick was awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor, and was promoted to executive officer of the . |Reaction to Action, Part 1}} As the last to beam back to the Kitty Hawk during the mission, two transport beams were locked onto Patrick as the shields were raised. One beam arrived safely on the Kitty Hawk, the other re-materialized on the surface of the outpost. The 'outpost copy' quickly understood what happened, took the name Issac, and became a freelance computer programmer. |Reaction to Action, Part 1}} When the Hastings was destroyed by the Dominion, Patrick was on leave evacuating family belongings from the abandoned colony of Aloran IV, near the Cardassian border, where he "found" the . Admiral William Ross subsequently made Baldwin Patrick's ship. |The Find|Baldwin}} His tour of duty aboard Baldwin resulted in many commendations for him and his crew, including a posting as commander of the 10th wing of the fifth fleet in early 2375, halfway through the Dominion War. His first assignment was the recapture of Betazed. For this mission, the became his temporary ship. |Determined Warrior}} He was influential in developing a countermeasure to the Breen energy weapon, |Resolution|Baldwin}} identifying the source of a subspace disruption, |Boats to Build|Baldwin}} and finding and recovering the lost from a subspace sandbar. |Against the Wind}} Family Patrick had a younger sister, Anna, also a Starfleet officer. Patrick always maintained close ties with his sister; he called her as soon as he could after he was given a command. |The Find|Baldwin}} Although he knew that it would be a challenge, Patrick desired to start a family. In particular, he wanted to have a daughter and even had a name picked out. His first child, Tiana, was born in May of 2377. ( |Boats to Build|Baldwin}}, " ") In 2377, Patrick met his transporter duplicate "brother," Issac, for the first time. |Reaction to Action, Part 2}} At the Beginning of 2379, he learned that his namesake and great-grandfather, Patrick C. Ingrum, was the Baldwin s original captain, and that two other ancestors, Jennifer Ripley and Everett Palmer, served under him. |Two of Us}} Personal Relationships Patrick loved his friends and his crew as much as his ship and would do whatever it took to help them. He also believed that whoever suggested a captain remain separate from his crew, "should probably come aboard any ship during wartime — and then get blown out the nearest airlock." |The Return of Khan}} Jenna Carson initially found his behavior a little weird, but later admitted that it contributed to him being given a command |Two of Us}} left|thumb|225 px|Patrick and [[Bridget Ingrum|Bridget Ingrum in 2377.]] Bridget During his first major assignment as Baldwin s commanding officer, Jem'Hadar agents kidnapped one of his crew members. It would turn out that this crew member, Roslyn, was a product of genetic engineering, originally created to become an infiltrator for the Cardassians. Patrick subsequently staged a rescue operation, picking up a twin sister to Roslyn, first known as "Number Seven." She would take the name Bridget and elected to join Patrick's crew, quickly earning a field commission. ( |The Find|Baldwin}}, "Wartime Productions") Although Patrick found Bridget attractive, it wasn't until she admitted that she had a crush on him in June of 2376 that he would pursue a relationship. The relationship blossomed quickly, leading to marriage in November of 2376. ( |Evolution|Baldwin}}, "Drift off to Dream") Anna predicted after Patrick began his relationship with Bridget that he would have a child within a year. That prediction would come to pass when Tiana was born. ( |Escape}} et. al.) In 2378, after suffering critical injuries, Bridget would telepathically establish a neural link with Patrick in order to help him recover. In the process, Bridget learned that Patrick was attracted to strong heroines. Although he wasn't expecting to ever meet one in person, it was clear that Bridget was a very good match. |Invisible Touch}} Jenna Carson Patrick and Jenna Carson, didn't get along well during their time in high school, in part due to his personality. By the time he graduated from Starfleet Academy, tensions between them had eased, but neither of them tried to actively contact the other. The passage of time had healed what rift had remained. |Two of Us}} In 2374, Patrick offered the first officer position of the Baldwin to her, which she accepted. |The Find|Baldwin}} She would later receive her own ship, the , but the two still maintained a working relationship. |Wartime Productions}} By 2379, they considered each other to be good friends. Jenna also credited Patrick as an influence in her command style, which she also attributed to the fact that both Baldwin and Ottawa had lower than average casualty rates during the Dominion War. |Two of Us}} Katy Cassoday Patrick was first introduced to Katy Cassoday by her sister Susan during a basketball game in Minneapolis on Earth in 2365. |Storm Front}} The two would meet under duress on board the on stardate 51741.3 in late 2374. |Captain's View}} Amanda Stacey Patrick met Amanda Stacey at the Academy in 2366 when he mistook her for his sister. They became quick friends, although it took him three weeks to tell the two apart. |Determined Warrior}} Adversaries Khan By successfully defeating Khan in his first mission in the 24th Century, Khan would regularly challenge Patrick. Khan exploited his friendship with Katy Cassoday in early 2375 when he kidnapped her in order to bring Patrick out for a fight. Although physically outmatched, he used his personal runabout, the , in a strategic move to defeat Khan. |Storm Front|Baldwin}} Khan would capture Patrick three times. The first time, he lured him in, along with an away team. The away team worked together to escape, and Bridget would take a plasma rifle shot meant for Patrick. |Evolution|Baldwin}} The second time, Khan was able to disable Baldwin and beam Patrick from the Bridge. He was able to escape, thanks to Alan Murrow secretly assisting his rescue team. |Departure}} Malina In 2377, Patrick would assist the Romulans in arresting Malina, a major player in the Orion Syndicate, as well disrupting a Kemocite smuggling ring. |Ronax|Baldwin}} Malina would escape in 2378 and take revenge by allying herself with Khan, sending an armada to disable Baldwin, and kidnap Patrick again. Once Malina met Patrick face to face, she attacked Patrick viciously, leaving him severely injured, but alive. An away team led by Bridget would rescue him, although recovering from his injuries would take some time. During the rescue mission, Malina would steal an interphase cloaking device, and download photographs of Patrick's family. |Invisible Touch}} Hobbies Patrick also knew a bit about 20th century music and sports, discovering an abandoned time capsule full of music. The music inspired his first officer at the time, Reinette Hernandez, to start a dance squad, which Patrick gladly photographed. |Danger Zone}} He also foiled a Dominion plot to use violence to disrupt an American football game and eliminate the unity team competition could bring. In the process, the two football teams united against the Dominion soldiers. |Time's Eagle}} He also was a fairly decent singer. He performed for his crew, and a few others, during an R&R stop on Deep Space 9 on Stardate 52243.4. |Bullseye}} Leadership Patrick had a good instinct about people who could be good leaders. He spotted such potential in Andrea Riffin during a crisis situation aboard the USS Nimitz in late 2374. He subsequently recommended her for the Nimitz s vacant commanding officer spot. |Captain's View}} His crew included his sister Anna, as well as Amanda Stacey, the latter of whom he appointed as his executive officer, mainly because she was the only one that had taken the Bridge Officer's Test. ( |Determined Warrior}} Technology Even though he had moved from operations to command, Patrick stayed up to date on the latest in computer technology, and held an A-9 computer expert rating. |Healing Link}} Patrick also had a keen interest in cartography. One of his endeavors allowed him to combine astrometrics with intelligence reports to create what he nicknamed the "war room." The war room was activated on stardate 52162.6 and was useful in identifying a hole in Starfleet's intelligence: preventing a possible Starfleet loss. |Danger Zone}} He later gave Sarah Allison, someone he felt was under-utilized in her previous position, the responsibility of keeping the war room in order. |Bullseye}} His computer skills came in handy when he devised a decoy-destruct program. He used the program against an invading Khan aboard the stolen . Unfortunately, Khan disabled his ship and stole his DNA when he learned of the deception. |The Return of Khan}} Patrick also had an interest in Borg technology. He used Borg technology to create an implant to simulate a collective consciousness, creating a micro-collective between himself and Stephanie Taylor when she was severely injured. The device helped Stephanie recover from her injuries, but it had the side effect of them sharing their thoughts for some time after the link had been terminated. |Healing Link}} Patrick described the link as powerful, though perhaps not as powerful as the Founders' Great Link. |Resolution|Baldwin}} Even after they could no longer read each other's minds, Patrick eventually made Sarah his coordinator. |Bullseye}} Service jacket Assignment history Decorations Appearances Patrick has appeared in every story except "Like the Rain" Category:USS Baldwin (NCC-2013) personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)